


Is That How You Ask For What You Want?

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Size Difference, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, this was written by a trans guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Asahi outside of the bedroom was a whole lot different than how he acted inside the bedroom. Asahi on the outside was a sweet teddy bear. Inside though, Asahi could pleasure Noya like no one else ever could, and he loved to remind the younger all the time.This was written by a Trans Masc author. AFAB language is used to describe Noya's parts.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Is That How You Ask For What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent its not even funny but its for my birthday (Aug 20th)

Asahi outside of the bedroom was a whole lot different than how he acted inside the bedroom. Asahi on the outside was a sweet teddy bear. Inside though, Asahi could pleasure Noya like no one else ever could, and he loved to remind the younger all the time. Noya laid on the bed, head in the pillows, legs around Asahi’s head. He was letting out little moans at the kitten licks on his pussy that Asahi was giving him. He loved it but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more.

“Ah- Asahi, please.” Noya whined, a hand going down to grab Asahis hair, the other going to grab at the bedsheets. Asahi pulled away, forcing Noya’s legs open, his cunt dripping with need and some of Asahi’s spit. Noya whined and tried to buck his hips up but was met with a swift spank on his pussy. Noya moaned at the action.

“That’s not how you ask for what you want baby.” Asahi moves to rub his thumb against Noya’s clit. “Try again, baby boy.” Noya thrusted his hips up again, causing Asahi to pull his thumb away and deliver another spank, causing Noya to arch his back slightly in pleasure. 

“Daddy! Please, touch me.” Noya whined, needing Asahi’s touch so bad. Asahi brought his thumb back to Noya’s clit rubbing in soft circles before he moved his hand down to Noya’s dripping entrance. 

“Is this where you want me baby?” Asahi teased, ghosting his pointer finger across it. Noya whined and tried bucking his hips up one more time. Asahi gave two kitten spanks to Noya’s dripping cunt, causing him to moan out and arch his back. “That's not how you ask for what you want.” Asahi’s voice was like liquid sin to Noya causing his cunt to clench down around nothing.

“Please daddy! I need your cock in me.” Noya whined, trying to buck his hips up but Asahi held him down this time, preventing him from moving too much. Asahi ducked his head back down, licking up Noya’s juices in a few broad strokes. Noya gasped in pleasure, grabbing onto Asahi’s hair as his clit was sucked on. Asahi hummed softly as he brought two fingers across Noya’s slit, probing slightly to his dripping hole. Noya whined trying to coax Asahi’s fingers inside of him. 

Asahi could never say no to his baby for too long, he gave a soft suck to Noya’s clit and sunk his thick fingers into Noya’s dripping cunt. Noya keened, moaning out such beautiful sounds that Asahi could listen to all day. Asahi sunk his fingers down to the knuckle, Noya gasping beautifully at the action, his cunt clenching so beautifully around his fingers.

“Daddy,” Noya whined, he wanted to cum but only with Asahi’s permission, he was a good boy for daddy. Asahi took his mouth away and pumped his fingers in and out of Noya’s pussy, and applied pressure to his clit with his other hand.

“Does my baby boy want to cum all over my fingers? Come on baby boy, use your words.” Noya let out a loud moan as Asahi started to abuse his G-spot with his fingers, keeping a good pressure on Noya’s clit.

“Please daddy! Let me cum, I'm gonna cum! Please!” Noya gasped out as Asahi pushed a third finger inside of Noys’s cunt, watching as Noya’s legs twitched, trying his hardest to keep his orgasm from hitting.

“Cum for me baby boy. Squirt, I know you can.” Noya screamed as his orgasm washed over him, whiting out his vision. His legs shaking from the sheer force of his orgasm. Asahi purred at the sight of his boyfriend coming apart like that on his hands, rubbing his G-spot and clit a bit more.

“Oh fuck- fuck! Shit!” Noya was gasping for air as his cunt tried to push out Asahi’s fingers while he squirted. Asahi kept his fingers in place until Noya was done. Asahi proceeded to remove his pants and boxers, stroking his cock a few times. “Can you handle my cock baby? It's okay if you can’t baby boy.”

“Yes daddy! Please give me your cock.” Noya whined, lifting his hips up. Asahi leaned down kissing Noya’s neck, sucking a dark purple mark onto him. Marking his territory. Asahi reached over to the side table for lube and a condom but Noya grabbed his arm. “No condom.”

“No condom?” Asahi repeated, making sure he heard his boyfriend right.

“No condom Asahi. I know what I want.” Noya nodded his head to further assure Asahi. Asahi gave a kiss to Noya, slow and passionate as he grabbed the lube from the night stand. Asahi poured lube onto his hand and all over his fat nine inch cock. Noya bit his lip in anticipation of Asahi’s dick inside him. “Please hurry daddy, I need your cock now!” Noya whined bucking his hips up. Asahi growled at his baby and for being such a greedy cock slut, he spread Noya’s legs and spanked his pussy twice in succession. Noya moaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly.

“Open your eyes baby. Look at me while I put my cock in you pretty pussy, all nice and wet for my cock.” Asahi rubbed his cock head against Noya’s slit, coaxing the boy to open his eyes to look at him. Noya opened his eyes and looked at Asahi, his daddy. Asahi smiled and pushed his cock inside of Noya’s reddish pink cunt, watching Noya’s face of pure bliss stretch across his features, moaning happily when Asahi bottomed out. There was a slight bulge in Noya’s skinny stomach where the head of Asahi’s huge cock kissed Noya’s cervix. Noya moaned in pleasure as Asahi bucked his hips softly, loving the sound of Noya’s moans and gasps of lust. 

“Daddy! Please fuck me hard, I need it.” Noya whined, trying to buck his hips up but Asahi’s huge hands held him down. 

“Good things come to good boys who wait.” Asahi pushes his thumb into Noya’s clit, rubbing in circles in time with his slow thrusts. Noya moaned happily as Asahi increased his speed in his thrusts and on Noya’s clit. Noya’s moans increased and his back arches, wanting to cum.

“Daddy please! I- I’m gonna c-cum!” Asahi rubbed Noya’s clit faster with more pressure, fucking into him harder and faster.

“Hold it for a second baby boy.” Asahi used his hand from Noya’s waist to feel his cock from outside Noya’s skinny body. “Cum for me baby boy.” Asahi growls into Noya’s ear. Noya cums with a loud moan, his back arching beautifully off the bed. Noya’s cunt clenched tightly around Asahi’s cock. Asahi fucked Noya through his orgasm, keeping a hand on Noya’s clit. Noya lets out a loud gasp as he squirts again, his legs shaking as Asahi continued fucking him until his own orgasm built in his lower abdomen.

“Daddy, cum in me please! I need it, please.” Noya whined, over stimulated, a third orgasm building. Asahi pushed his thumb against Noya’s clit once more, red with overstimulation. 

“Your cunt was made for my cock, clenching so tight around my fat cock.” Asahi thrusted deep into Noya, the head of his cock kissing Noya’s cervix. Noya moaned loudly holding back his orgasm until he felt Asahi’s cum inside him. Asahi gripped Noya’s hip tightly, his thumbs pressing the bulge from his cock on Noya’s stomach. Noya moaned at the feeling of Asahi deep inside of his pussy. Asahi rutted into Noya, his balls tightening, signalling his orgasm inside of Noya’s warm cunt. 

“Daddy!” Noya moaned loud enough for the neighbors to probably, his back arching in a perfect bow as he was blessed with his final orgasm and Asahi’s cum deep inside of him. Claiming him.  Asahi took a second letting his cock soften in the warm heat of Noya’s pussy, groaning softly in overstimulation while Noya whined softly. Asahi gave a small kiss to Noya’s lips. 

“Yuu, are you okay? I wasn’t too rough now was I?” Ashai was back to being a sweet teddy bear. Ready to take care of him in a soft gentle way. Loving wouldn't be the right word because everything they did was out of pure love.

“You were perfect Asahi. I love you.” Noya yawned and stretched out his limbs, reaching for Asahi to cuddle him. 

“I love you too, but you need to drink water after stuff like this, Yuu. I’ll be right back.” And true to his word, Asahi was right back holding a bottle of water for the two of them to share. “Yuu,” Asahi started, his nerves starting up real quick, “Do you have plan B, not that I don’t want a family with you just not yet and -” Noya silenced Asahi with a kiss before pulling away to respond to him.

“I’m on birth control, no babies here. I promise.” Noya smiled as Asahi sighed and pressed a kiss to Noya’s temple and laid down with his boyfriend, cuddling him until they both fell asleep in a pile of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been horny for two weeks straight and i haven't been able to nut. its hard being a trans bottom with no top


End file.
